CPB/Episode 4
''Case #4 - Welcome to the Class Trial ''is the fourth episode of Crazy Paradise Bay. Episode Unknown Place - Unknown Time Tom wakes up. They're in a big empty room. He looks around, Claire and Crim are also waking up and later turns to his right. Junko is creepily staring at him. Tom: 'Junko? Are you all right? '''Junko: '''Oh, Tom! I don't know what to say.... ''(looks away) ''I feel awful. '''Tom: '''Because we have been kidnapped? '''Junko: '''Maybe we should've listened to the gang when they said it was a trap... '''Crim: '''Why did they say such thing though? '''Claire: '''And where even are they? '''Tom: '''WHERE EVEN IS TARA DIKOV? IS SHE ALL RIGHT, I NEED TO KNOW! ''The four guys look around, the door is locked with an electronic lock and a monitor turns on. There is no footage but just someone talking with a modified voice. '???: '''Hello, fellow participants of this game. '''Junko: '....game? 'Crim: '''Oh my Lord, are we in a killing game again? '''Claire: '''I thought we were the ones behind them now. '???: 'It's not a killing game in a way you're used to but let's say there's a twist. Follow the path and go to the main room, there's a surprise waiting for you. ''The person starts to laugh but stops because is coughing. The monitors turns off and the door opens. 'Crim: '''Fine, let's do this. ''Some Dark Lair - Basement - Unknown Time ''Junko (?) is held captive by another Junko (??), who is laughing because she just revealed herself as "-C". '' '''Junko (?): '''I'm confused. Mukuro, what the fuck are you doing. '''Junko (??): ''(smirks) Don't be, honey. We're just starting to have fun. '''Junko (?): '''What the fuck are you even talking about, ''you ''were the one who sent a message to Claire the morning at the beach? '''Junko (??): '''Maybe yes, maybe not. Maybe I did all by myself, or maybe I didn't. '''Junko (?): '''Can you fucking stop making things even more confusing than they already are? '''Junko (??): '''Just enjoy the game, sweetie. ''Junko (??) hits Junko (?) on the head and the latter is unconscious while the former goes away and throws her strawberry blonde hair wig in the trash can, laughing like a psychopath. Main Room - Unknown Time Claire, Tom, Crim and Junko arrived at the main room. There was a bigger monitor on the wall, some couches and a counter with a few drinks. Claire: 'Hell, yeah we can drink! '''Tom: '''These couches look comfy as hell. '''Crim: '''So we're definitely in a shelter. ''Junko didn't move but instead didn't stop looking at the monitor. '''Velma: (grits teeth) ''Uungh, this was a fucking trap! '''Tara Dikov: '(rolls eyes) ''Oh my God, Velma, just cut it out already. ''The quartet turns around at the Mystery Inc. and Tara, who just arrived. Claire: '''Now that I think about, why did you come to Tara's suite. '''Fred: '''We received a text from -C saying to come to Tara's suite immediately because you could've been in danger. '''Tara Dikov: ''(winks) In danger from my beautiful appearance, right? '???: 'Hello? ''They turn around and it's... Shalissa. 'Tara Dikov: '''Oh my... Beyoncé, are you here?! '''Shalissa: '''Um, people actually tell me I look like Shalissa. '''Tara Dikov: '''Who the fuck is that '''Shalissa: '''Me nigga '''Crim: '''What the fuck, why are you here too?! '''Shalissa: '''After I left you guys, I was trying to look for the people who told me I looked like Shalissa but didn't find them. So I went to the bathroom and just when I was about to pee I got knocked out. '''Claire: '''That must've been awful. ''Suddenly, the monitor turns on and the same modified voice becomes a normal voice. There is also footage of someone the main trio knew very well. 'Jiggerita: '''Helloooo!!! I want to play a game. ''Claire, Crim and Tom gasp. Junko looks away. The gang, Shalissa and Tara are just confused. 'Crim: '''Honestly, I'm shocked you're still around. '''Tom: '''Same '''Jiggerita: '''It's okay, it's okay! Let's play all together, shall we? But first, take the door on the left and find your surprise! '''Daphne: '''Surprise? '''Jiggerita: '''Come on, come on! ''The door on the left opens, they enter it and find themselves in a courtroom-like room, with 10 stands put in a circular way. On the right there was.... a dead body. 'Scooby: '''That is... '''Shaggy: '''AAAAAAH! ''Everyone screams. Junko bits her lips and Tara also screams... but of happiness. 'Tara Dikov: '''FUCKING CHRISTINE IS DEAD, OH MY FUCKING GOSH. I'M GONNA PRAISE HER KILLER FOREVER. ''Jiggerita continues to talk from the main room. 'Jiggerita: '''Hehe, did you like it? You bitches are gonna investigate the murder and gather clues all throughout this shelter and then... there will be a Class Trial! '''Claire: '''What the fuck is that '''Shalissa: '''Me nig- oh wait, that's wrong. '''Jiggerita: '''Slow down, no need to rush! Now think about finding the killer! '''Fred: '''What if it was you? '''Jiggerita: '''Because I didn't, honey! I play with fair rules, and the killer of Christine is one of you. And now... ''Jiggerita disappears and instead a message appears: "IT'S PLAYTIME! -C" Category:Shows by "PokeFanClaire" Category:Episodes of "Crazy Paradise Bay" Category:"Hunger Games" spin-off